Strange Awakenings
by BleedTheFreak23
Summary: When Steel Strings wakes up in a large, mysterious room with many others, he just tries to accept what has happened and figure out why. That is, until he finds a journal he has no memory of ,which will reveal the terrible truth of why they're there.


"Wha… what happened?" I said, slowly brushing my black mane out of my face. A ton of ponies, maybe about 50, were also getting up, looking around confused. I didn't recognize a single one, except… "Markos! Thank Celestia you're here. I was afraid I was all alone" I said excitedly. "Where are we?" Looking around, the whole place was made out of stone, a gigantic, stone room. There were tables, but moved to the side, chairs all staked on top of them.

"Uh… a party? Must have been pretty awesome, because I can't remember a thing." Markos told me looking happy, but looked down at his foreleg, and became suddenly confused. "What the hell is on our legs? Are we prisoners or something?" I looked down at my leg, sure enough, there was the same thing wrapped around my leg. It had a dark green body with some sort of strange screen in the center. I was about to say the same thing but before I could some mare started to shout over me.

"Twilight Sparkle!" the blue unicorn screamed, "What are you doing here? Did you do this to further humiliate Trixie?"

"Trixie?" a purple unicorn, who could only be Twilight Sparkle, asked. " I have no clue what you're talking about, the last I remember is being at home with spike, I honestly don't know."

"Hey Steel, I think I know that mare, yeah she is like some kind of performer or something; she was at Manehattan last year when we played there." Markos told me, he looked around for a moment. "Hey where's Heartbeat?"

"Yeah good question, you would think we'd all be here." I said looking around for my friend.

I shook my head, trying to focus on the whole situation, Trixie seemed to calm down and decided to sit by herself. Looking around, they all had that thing on the forelegs. I doubt this was a party, like Markos thought it was. I feel absolutely terrible, and my hooves hurt. I decided to check them out, but what I seen shocked me. My left hind leg's hoof had a scar going around almost my whole hoof, and under that more scars, not to mention my right foreleg's hoof was a round scar, looked like it was made with a horn!

"What the hell!" I blurted out, a little louder than I expected. I was receiving an angry look from some orange mare, but what did she want me to do? It looks like someone tore up my hooves! We all pretty much just went into groups after every pony calmed down, trying to find out what happened. A lot were shaking, some were even crying. I felt absolutely terrible. I wanted to cry, I was scared. But I wanted to be strong, be kind of a role model to the others. But then again, I don't want to be the leader.

There were three doors, all locked. One was a small one, the other two were big giant ones, probably leading to the way out. You would think because I'm in a big famous rock band people would try to talk to me and Markos, but I guess they were worried. I can't blame them for it. There was Vinyl Scratch here too, poor mare, she was all alone, but didn't seem to mind it. I also noticed Octavia too, also alone. Trixie though, did seem to mind it. Markos was hitting on a couple of mares, so I decided to go over and talk to her.

"Hey, you're Trixie right? Nice to meet yo-" She cut me off.

"Trixie knows who you are. There is no need to introduce yourself. However, you don't seem to know me. I am, The Great and Powerful Trixie!" She told me.

"Oh okay, we-" She cut me off once again.

"Please tell Trixie why you decided to come over and meet me, and why are you wearing that green thing." She told me.

"Oh well the green thing is kind of like a brace, because I hurt myself when I was young, and I never got over it really, but it also holds stuff. Like this pick." I took it out and showed her. It was a bracelet with a pick in it. "It's how I pluck the stings on my guitar." I reached back and pulled out something else. "This is… well I don't know." It was a black book, I opened it up and flipped through it, it looked like it was a journal, but I never kept a journal before! Putting it back, it preceded to answer her other question. "The reason I came over here is because you look lonely, almost everyone else is with other people. I tho-"

"Trixie is not lonely, I just don't want to talk to all the other ponies. Especially Twilight Sparkle.

"Why? She seems ni-"

"She embarrassed Trixie about a year ago. She destroyed my home, and my outfit, which Trixie's mother gave to her before she died."

I liked Trixie, I really did, but she kept cutting me off. She also kept referring to herself in the third pony, but she was nice. I felt bad for her for what happened. She was blaming Twilight, but I'm sure it was a misunderstanding. She was really beautiful too; I think I might even have a crush on her. We talked some more. She kept cutting me off though, but I didn't mind. I went back to where Markos and I were sitting, but he was still talking to some mares. He seemed to get a lot of mare friends, never stayed with him long though. He is a real partier too. Me however, I'm not so much of one. That's why I doubted this was a party, I been to a few and nothing crazy really happened.

I sat there thinking about a lot of things. Where were we, what are these things on our legs, what happened to my hooves, what happened that made everyone here seemed knocked out, and Trixie. She was quite the mare; I wouldn't mind her as my first Mare friend. Or having my first kiss with her, or…

"Oh my! You're… you're… him!" A white filly unicorn was freaking out at me. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure you can." I got out a pen and paper for her. I smiled at her, not a fake smile, but a real one. She was pretty cute, not that way though. Like a cute little filly that sells lemonade on hot days for only a bit. "What's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Sweetie Belle!" she said happily. "I honestly didn't think I would have ever met you! I listen to your band all the time!" After I wrote it she went to hug me and then ran off over to where Twilight Sparkle was sitting. She caused quite the scene to. A bunch of ponies were looking over at me. Still, no one asked me for an autograph. I was glad, I just wanted to be alone right now.

A pink mare decided to turn on a jukebox that was sitting to the side. None of the songs that played I liked. Most of them were pop songs, not really my thing. A couple of mares were dancing to the music. The rest were talking to their friends. I was wondering if I should go over and talk to Trixie again. She looked back at me once after we talked, but that was when Sweetie Belle came over. I definitely was looking at her, though.

"One foal to another says I'm lucky to have met-" The song that came on not even a few seconds ago cut off. Unbelievable! My favorite song comes on, and that pink mare turns it off!

"What the hell?!" Once again that orange mare was giving me a dirty look, as well as a couple of confused mares. Well, I can tell I'm _totally_ liked here.

I was tired, really tired. I never did go back to talk to Trixie, I wish I did though. All the doors were locked, so I guess we were staying here for a while. We all moved the tables back into place and put the chairs down. They were a bunch a round tables, which means I can sit with Trixie tomorrow. I couldn't wait! We ate on the ground tonight though. I sat with Markos and talked to him about Heartbeat and when did we last see him. I also told him about Trixie, and how I want to sit with her tomorrow. He laughed and said good because he was going to sit with three mares tomorrow. Their names were Rose, Daisy, and Lily. He then told me that he was going to leave me behind anyway. What a great friend.

The ground was cold, and hard. It hurt my back pretty bad. I rather sleep on the tables, which what a blue pegasus with a rainbow mane was actually doing. Markos was fast asleep already though. He could probably sleep on a bed of nails, peacefully. I might make him do that one of these days actually. I laughed to myself and noticed Trixie was alone by herself just lying there, so I went over to her.

"Trixie, do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?" I had to whisper it; a lot of people are sleeping. Trixie looked up at me and eyed me funny.

"Why do you wish to sleep with Trixie?" She eyed me.

"Well because I rather sleep next to a mare than next to a stallion." I told her with a grin. She thought about it for a moment, turning away to look around the room before she told me.

"You can sleep with Trixie, but just don't be too close to Trixie." I couldn't help but have the stupidest smile on my face.

"Okay that sounds alright." I laid down a couple of feet away. I couldn't tell but I think she smiled. I had to lay there for what seemed to be an hour before actually getting tired. She fell asleep pretty fast though. I just sat there watching her like the giant creep I can be. She looked so beautiful though, I couldn't help myself. I wonder why she seems to be so lonely. I need to ask this Twilight Sparkle about her tomorrow.

"Hey Steel, get up already." I opened my eyes to Trixie, but Markos came into view. "Come on breakfast is almost ready." I slowly rose from the stone floor. My back was killing me, and I had a massive headache. But, I didn't care really. I get to be alone with Trixie every time we eat... Scratch that. The circular tables are gone. Now there is one long ass rectangular table. An old green mare was ringing a bell, and had a few more ponies back in the kitchen making breakfast. It's amazing how all of this happened while I was asleep. Trixie was already sitting down too, but somepony was sitting next her. The closest seat I could get to her was four seats down, but instead I decided to sit next Twilight Sparkle. Maybe I can learn more about her.

"I'm going to go sit down." I told him. There was a counter to the side, a small silver door leading into what I presumed where the food was. A bell hung over the counter's ceiling. A few mares and two stallions were behind it, giving out food. As I sat down I got a weird look from the orange mare again. What the hell! I just sat down this time, I mean I don't think I did something wrong, unless my trotting is too offensive.

Twilight just smiled and introduced herself and her friends. The one that hates me name is Applejack, that pegasus with the rainbow mane name was Rainbow Dash. The sister of the filly I gave the autograph to name was Rarity. There was this really shy one too, her name was Fluttershy. That pink one that hates rock music name was Pinkie Pie. Go figure. They talked a little bit before I decided to ask about Trixie. I wish I asked Twilight alone or something, because half of them had something bad to say about her.

"She lied about defeating an Ursa Major!" The rainbow maned pegasus said.

"She turned my hair green!" The white unicorn mare whined. This went on for a little while. I looked back at Trixie once and saw she could tell we were talking about her. A look of hurt and anger spread across her face. The pink one and the shy one didn't have anything bad to say to her, and Twilight just sat there before finally joining into the conversation.

"Well yeah she embarrassed my friends, and was a show off, and lied about the Ursa Major, but I felt bad for her. I don't think she has any friends either. She kind of seems lonely." Twilight said. Then Rainbow Dash decided to try to argue with her but the pink one decided to start talking about a party she wanted to start to cheer everyone up. I sighed and put my head down.

"These ponies are crazy." I whispered to myself. In the distance I could hear Markos telling somepony about how he is a bassist in our band. It's funny if you think about it. I mean, I'm the singer _and_ the guitarist. Yet, I can get barely get a mare. He can get a mare just by looking at them. You have to give him credit though. How many stallions do you know that can go up to a mare and say he is a bassist and actually have them interested?

A small unicorn mare started going around asking everypony for a bobby pin. She had a blue coat and a brown mane. She said she can get the small door open if she finds one, but I doubt anyone can get them open. It amazes me the will of some ponies, trying so hard to get out when everything else is so bleak.

I hope to Luna Heartbeat is okay. Last time I seen him he was messing with his drums. Poor pony, he could never get a mare, just like me actually. The damn bassist gets all the mares, imagine that?. Heartbeat is always around me too, well, when he joined the band he was. I remember the day he joined too. I kicked our old drummer out because he was being sexist. I seriously hate sexist ponies. So anyway, his name is Snare. He was a jerk to everypony too. But he was a damn good drummer, I'll give him that. Anyway, Heartbeat came in and asked if he could join the band. Markos laughed and I was surprised. I mean, he was pretty small, and he looked like he couldn't even play a song on the drums. He got on the drums and started playing it like a mad stallion high on some crazy drug, so we let him in. Snare played the drums a little harder but Heartbeat really puts personality into it.

I was sitting down just thinking but then I remembered we were supposed to play a gig in Ponyville in a couple of days. But it looks like were stuck here. I'll just explain to the fans what happened when we get out. To be nice I'll play two shows there, it's the last stop on our tour anyway. I find it amazing how everypony calmed down so quickly, we still had no leader, we need to take care of that soon. Maybe later today we could hold a vote, I would have to get it to spread first though, maybe through an influential pony. But who? Maybe the celebs, I knew both a bit, so they would actually listen to me. Not that bad of an idea actually.

When lunch was almost ready everypony started to sit down. I didn't have anywhere to sit down. I mean, Markos was still with those three mares, Twilight's friends probably hate me, and Trixie is once again surrounded. There was only one seat between a white pegasus mare and a grey pegasus mare. They seemed nice, they really did. I learned their names were Derpy Hooves and Lightning Bolt. You would never believe it If I told you, but Derpy had eyes that go in different directions. I was nice to her, so she liked me. She told me how ponies call her this mean nickname because of it, like wall eye or something like that. I felt bad for her, and it made me feel pretty mad to think of all the ponies that call her that. I really liked them. We're probably going to be here for a while so why not make some friends? I was really enjoying myself too. At least I was until I seen Markos talking to Trixie. I swear to luna he better not tell her I how I feel, or even try to steal her! It was driving me absolutely crazy! I was wondering what they were talking about. I hope he was at least trying to talk good about me.

After lunch I felt real sick. I couldn't tell if it was the food or because Markos was talking to Trixie. I just wanted to fall down where I was. I decided against it though. I wanted to be by somepony, so I went over to Derpy. She was eating a plate of muffins when I got over there. She offered me one but I declined, I didn't want to eat anything until I felt better. I told her to stay by me when I slept so I wasn't alone. She said she would, so I smiled and passed out.

I woke up to a party. Pinkie Pie was dancing around to some up-beat pop song, Markos was talking to some mare as usual, and Derpy was talking to Lightning Bolt and another mare with gold coat and a blue mane. Derpy told me her name was Raindrops. She was nice too. They were next to me while I slept, I'm glad they were. It made me feel a bit better.

"Derpy? What's happening?" I asked.

"A party!" She said happily, clapping her hooves together.

I walked over to where Markos was. He had already finished talking to the mare. He greeted me and we just talked, for the first time in a while we just talked. If felt extremely good. Some of the mares tried to get me and Markos to play some songs, but I told them we didn't have our gear with us, and that without a drummer it will not sound right. They look embarrassed and they left. It was a grand party too. I don't know where they got all this stuff though. The jukebox was here already, but there were also balloons, streamers, even cake. It was a fun party though, I must admit. Everypony was dancing; even Trixie was dancing a little. She was an okay dancer, but she looked good doing it. Everypony was enjoying it too. Really took everyone's minds off the situation we were in. After the party we all went back to sleep. We didn't eat dinner that night because of the party and the cake we were filling up on. We have enough food for maybe five months. I'm sure everypony will be out by then though, I hope.

"Derpy, I'm going to bed." I told her. It didn't take long to sleep this night. I slept with Derpy and her friends tonight. We all talked a little bit before going to bed. I was confident in calling them my friends. It's nice to have some new ones. I haven't had one really sense Heartbeat. I really hope he was okay. It doesn't make sense really. We were together the last I remember but now only me and Markos are together, with Heartbeat gone. He is pretty young to, but he can handle himself out there. If he is okay then he probably took care of the Ponyville concert and has search teams looking for us. I wish we had at least a radio so we know what's happening out there. The jukebox also seems to be kind of broken; it's not playing songs like it did the first time it was turned on. After we finished talking we all went to sleep. I had this great dream too, about Trixie. That's all I can remember, but it was about her so it must have been good.


End file.
